The Electric Company Discovers Fanfiction II
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: My sequel story to the original. Thanks for all who reviewed the last story, I really appreciate it. More information inside. This story basically ties up the loose ends from the last. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Okay, so I was not planning on making a sequel to "The Electric Company Discovers Fanfiction", but there was one review (well, technically two) that I got this year that made me write a sequel. **the electric phantom's **review made my day. It's always nice to know that you helped someone in the decision of making an account. Then there's the anonomyus reviewer **Hello**. I don't have any clue who you are, but you are awesome. This review actually got me into thinking about a sequel, so thank **Hello** if you are happy I'm doing this. Hopefully this meets up to some's standards. It's not a lot, and no real story line. It's just basically what I think might happen when Lisa comes back from camp, and I tied in fanfiction with it. ENJOY!

* * *

**

It had been one year. One year since Lisa found her now favorite site called fanfiction. One year since Lisa started reading the stories about her and Hector. One year since she created her fanfiction account and posted her first story.

If Lisa could sum up the past year, she would say it was busy, if anything. Soon after she posted her first fanfiction, she received her acceptance letter to Science Camp. So for the past year, she had not only been doing the very complex, yet fun science projects, but also helping the Electric Company every once in a while and writing her fanfics.

The camp had ended on March 14th, and Lisa was glad to be heading back to the neighborhood. Her last project had been in Australia so she finally did arrive in New York on March 19th. She was exhausted from the long flight, and though her brain told her otherwise, the first thing Lisa did when she got back to New York, was visit the diner.

As Lisa walked through the streets of New York, she saw that a lot of things had changed. There was a new library, her favorite smoothie shop had closed, and the city just had a different feel to it. To her relief, the diner was still where it was when she left, and to her great relief, Lisa saw Shock when she walked into the diner. He was behind the counter chopping up what seemed to be an artichoke. She sighed to herself. Some things never change.

"Don't hurt the poor little artichoke!" she exclaimed. "They have feelings too you know, and special powers!"

Shock looked up from his cutting board and smiled at the sight if Lisa in front of him. He instantly abandoned his knife and walked around the counter. Immediately, he enveloped Lisa in a big bear hug. Lisa laughed as she hugged him back.

"It's been too long!" he exclaimed as he set Lisa down and broke the hug.

"I know," said Lisa, "one entire year!"

"I have to say, it's been quiet without you around; even with the new edition to the Company."

Lisa laughed.

"How is Marcus doing, anyways?"

"Really well," said Shock, "like on Fourth of July, he stopped Manny and Danny from sending a giant wordball into the sky stating "'The Electric Company doesn't like you.'"

"Oh right, Hector told me about that."

It was then that Lisa realized that the diner seemed pretty empty. She hadn't seen Jessica, Keith, Marcus, or Hector around. Even the Pranksters hadn't found it necessary to show themselves yet. Jessica was telling her about Hector being so excited for her return and that he seemed to be telling everyone he saw for the past week. She would have thought the Pranksters would have heard too and plan something to ruin her life or send her back to the camp.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Shock.

"They're all in the park," responded Shock. "I'm pretty sure they are doing homework, but who knows."

Lisa smiled.

"I'm going to go find them," she said. "I'll see you around Shock!"

Lisa had every intention of finding the rest of the company, but was planning in doing so after she checked on something. She was currently in the park, sitting on a bench. She took her laptop out of her backpack and quickly logged onto her fanfiction account. She noticed she had a message in her inbox from fellow author "Logan the Awesome".

Hello KP10 (aka LISA!)

I just got your message from last night. Sorry, I had to go to bed. Are you back home yet? You seemed really excited to be seeing your friends.

Logan ;)

Lisa smiled. She and Logan had become real good friends over the past year. Though it was kind of funny; when Logan replied to Lisa's message back in May, she seemed to have a slight case of déjà-vu. Strictly speaking, Logan never remembered messaging Lisa; only reviewing her stories. But once that was aside, things went pretty smoothly.

Hey Logan!

Yes, I'm back in NYC. It feels good to finally be home. How is your Annie/Danny part of our story going? I was able to finish half of my next Lisa/Hector bit on the plane.

KP10 (Lisa) :D

Lisa then went to her profile and quickly scanned through her archive of stories. Most of them were just by her, but she and Logan were starting their own series of the Annie/Danny-Lisa/Hector Chronicles. Their first story was a hit, it got over 100 reviews. So, they found it only necessary to write a sequel.

-Meanwhile-

"Ugh, shes back," said Annie in disgust. "And I was really enjoying my time away from her. Chaos seemed to get by easier in the past year."

Annie then took out her phone. She had to call the Pranksters. They would want to hear about this.

-In the park-

Lisa was enjoying a leisurely stroll in the park as she tried to find her friends. She had checked the basketball court, the stone stairs, even the hotdog cart (she did miss Art a lot too). Just as she was giving up hope, she heard a call from the distance.

"Hey you guys!" she heard boy call.

She smiled and she recognized the call; she would anywhere. Lisa then took off running into the direction of the diner as fast as she could.

-The Diner-

"Do you think Lisa's back yet?" Hector asked Keith as they made their way into the diner.

"She should be," said Keith. "Maybe Shock's seen her."

Jessica was already in the diner, pacing back in forth in front of the counter. Shock was behind the counter, as usual, and Paul was sitting at a table by the window.

"Shock!" said Hector. "Do you if Lisa's back yet?"

"She came by earlier this afternoon, then she went off to find you guys."

"Dang, I missed her," Hector said as he sat down at a table.

Hector had really missed Lisa in the past year. Sure they talked constantly during that course of time, but it was never the same in the neighborhood when she wasn't there. Without her, his life had been...dull. He really missed her.

"Umm...guys, real quickly, do you notice anything...missing, other than Lisa?" asked Jessica, seeming to just realize that the one who had called them together, wasn't at the diner yet.

"Yeah, where is Marcus?" asked Keith.

At that moment, Marcus came running into the diner.

"GUUUUYYYYYYSSS!" he screamed as he ran up to the Company. "I saw Lisa!"

Hector immediately stood up from the table and faced Marcus. "Where did you see her?" he asked.

"She was at the park," Marcus responded. "She was on a bench using her laptop. I wasn't sure what she was doing, though."

"Well let's go then!" exclaimed Hector as he ran out of the diner.

The rest of the gang sighed and followed him out of the diner. They all knew that Hector had a thing for Lisa; he had for a while now. They always had a really close relationship, and they constantly teased each other. In fact, Jessica and Keith weren't surprised Hector didn't ask her out before she left.

Then again, they already concluded Hector didn't seem to realize it himself until he watched Lisa's plane leave from the airport. Of course, he wouldn't admit it aloud, but you could see it in his eyes. You could tell something had left from them, and the two hadn't seen this "something" for a year now. Yes, Hector Ruiz had a crush and a pretty big one too.

* * *

**So there you guys have it! Like said before, I'm planning on this being a three-shot. (I am not done yet, do not worry). I'm leaving tomorrow for vacation, so I'm not sure when I'm updating next. Hopefully once I get back, but who knows? Thank you all for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know I said I'd update on Friday, but I got home late, and yesterday I was working on my homework due tomorrow. But hey, at least I'm updating...right? Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers last chapter. You all rock. That has probably been the most feedback I've gotten in a long time. Plus, if you review this chapter, I'll send you a SNEAK PEAK of the next chapter, if you so wish. ENJOY!  
****

* * *

**

It was Hector who saw her first. The gang was getting closer to the park when, from across the street, they saw her. She was coming away from the park. Hector guessed she heard the call and was headed towards the Diner. Hector noticed that Lisa hadn't seen him yet. He smiled at this. He looked to make sure no cars were headed his way and crossed the street.

Lisa ran out of the park to find herself at a busy intersection. She had gotten lost a few times while trying to find her way out of the park. Luckily, she ran into Art again and he was able to guide her in the right direction. She looked across the street and thought she saw someone, but didn't dote on the sight for long. She was currently more focused on crossing the street.

Suddenly, she saw a figure run towards her from across the street. Lisa recognized the person immediately and started running towards him at full speed. This made the person run even faster towards Lisa. Lisa could now see Marcus, Jessica and Keith carefully cross the street. She couldn't focus on that for too long, though, for Hector had scooped her off from the ground and pulled her into a big hug. Lisa laughed and hugged Hector back. Hector set down Lisa, still not breaking the embrace, and slowly stroked Lisa's now long blonde hair. It was a different look on her, but he liked it. Hector never wanted to let go of Lisa. It felt right, right then with her in his arms. It had been so long. He had waited for what seemed like forever to see her in person once again

Much to Hector's dismay, the rest of the gang caught up with the two and wanted to say hi to Lisa too. Hector watched as Lisa and his sister hugged like old friends. Jessica seemed very happy to have Lisa back. Lisa had always been Jessica's "older sister" per-say. Lisa also hugged Keith and was introduced to Marcus. The reunion drew to a close, and the now completed Electric Company headed towards the diner. On their way, though, they ran into Danny Rebus, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hi Danny!" said Lisa cheerfully.

"Not now, Lisa, I'm very busy!" Danny shouted back. "I've got to meet Annie and the other Pranksters at Annie's house in five minutes! And Annie hates it when I'm late!"

Danny then stormed past the Company and ran down the street to Annie's apartment. Lisa, with a bit of mischief in her eye, turned to Hector.

"Things must have really changed, because last I checked, Pranksters don't care about being late or making other Pranksters upset...or anyone else for that matter."

Hector wasn't sure what to say. He had noticed this strange behavior between the two Pranksters lately, but decided not to think about it all that much; he did have college work and a diner to worry about.

"I guess that they've finally decided to mature...a bit."

This caused everyone to laugh. The idea of the Pranksters maturing was crazy! They would always just be...the Pranksters. Marcus stopped laughing, and yelled "WAIT!"

"What is it Marcus?" asked Jessica.

"i just remembered something. Just after I saw Lisa, I overheard Danny talking to Manny. Apparently, Annie's relative is coming in town today."

"And...?" asked Keith.

"...That's all I heard. After that, I ran for the diner and called you guys."

"Did you hear anything else?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah, they were all going to meet up at Sigmund's tent at 5:30."

"Its 5:15 right now," said Hector, checking his watch.

"Well, let's go!" shouted Keith.

The five the turned towards the park and ran for the hypnotism tent. Meanwhile, at the local airport, a girl, about the age of 14, walked through security. She had medium length, layered brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a gray top with converse. She had with her a black backpack and a computer case that she had on her left shoulder. She looked around the airport for her ride. She saw a man off in the distance who she recognized. As she made her way to the car, she smiled to herself.

"I can't wait to see Lisa!" she said.

* * *

**What is happening? Don't worry, all will be explained in the next, and final chapter of this story. Nothing really happened, this was really just a filler chapter, but I found it necessary to put it. Hopefully you all liked it. THANKS FOR READING and REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know this took forever to get out there, but here is the final part of my "three-shot." I'm sorry this took a while to get out, but I actually forgot about this for a little while. So...that's all I have to say right now. ENJOY!**

* * *

Sure enough, when the Electric Company reached the tent, all five Pranksters were already there. Hector pulled them all into the bushes so they wouldn't be seen. Lisa landed right next to Hector, their shoulders touching.

For the first five minutes, nothing happened. Marcus had fallen asleep and Jessica had her head resting on Keith's shoulder. Lisa sighed and slowly took the same position Jessica had. "_This is taking forever," _she thought. Suddenly, the four awake saw Sigmund approach the Pranksters with a teenage girl in tow.

"Annie!" she shouted, as the girl ran towards Annie Scrambler and tackled her with a hug.

"Hey Logan," said Annie, smiling and clearly happy to see her cousin.

"Logan?" said Lisa, her head leaving Hector's shoulder.

At the sound of her name, Logan turned towards the bushes behind her, looking for the person who spoke her name. Lisa instantly covered her mouth and Marcus snapped awake.

"Wha?" he asked, still groggy from his sleep. "What's going on?"

"Marcus, shush!" whispered Keith.

Logan, curious to see who was spying on her, slowly made her way to the bushes. She drew back the brambles and leaves to find five figures, crouched down, and looking up nervously at her. Logan smiled, as if saying it was alright. The five slowly stood to full height, not quite sure what to think at the moment.

"You're Lisa?" Logan asked Lisa was stood in front of her. Lisa nodded and Logan smiled. "Good, I've been waiting almost a year to meet you, KlutzyPuppy10."

"Logan the Awesome?" Lisa asked dazedly.

Logan smiled and nodded excitedly.

"You've been talking with _her_?" spat Annie, quite disturbed that her cousin had been talking with a member of the Electric Company.

"Yup," responded Logan. "I reviewed her two stories, and then she Private Messaged me, saying we hadn't talked in a while, when we really hadn't talked at all…"

"Yeah, that was weird," said Lisa. "And you were the one who messaged me first."

There was a silence that filled the park; only the birds could be heard chirping in the distance. Sigmund stood awkwardly between the Pranksters and the Electric Company, not quite sure what to do. So, he quickly excused himself and ran off towards who-knew-where.

"Weeeeeeeeeell," said Annie, sounding a bit nervously. "Glad you two finally met, but I think it's time Danny and I went to…umm…the bathroom?"

Annie quickly grabbed Danny's hand and started to run away. Annie and Manny looked shocked that the two would just leave them with the Electric Company, and Gilda was busy flipping through her clipboard.

"Hey," said Lisa, Francine, and Manny all simultaneously. "Not so fast."

"Do you two have anything to do with this?" Lisa asked.

Annie sighed, dropping Danny's hand, and trudged her way back over to the rest of the teenagers.

"Okay," she said. "I may have…hacked into Logan's fanfiction account to use Lisa's stories of her and Hector as blackmail, but to make the situation sound better, I wasn't planning on actually blackmailing Lisa."

"You were the one who hacked into my account?" asked Logan, quite furious. "Annie, I had to make another email account and change my password _twice _after my account was hacked into. How could you?"

"I'm sorry, okay," said Annie. "I couldn't help myself!"

"You could have just made your own account," responded Logan. "Trust me; it would have been easier for all of us!"

"Well, I saw all those stories that you were writing about Danny and I, and got really mad. So I originally hacked into your account to delete them. But then, I saw that you were reading Lisa's stories and, yeah…"

"Stories about Annie and I?" asked Danny, as if that was the only thing he actually heard from Annie's confession. "Where they…accurate at all?"

Logan thought for a moment then shrugged.

"They took place when you guys were younger. I have to say Danny, you were quite the flirt at age 13." Danny's face started to turn red in embarrassment as he looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Annie. Annie looked at Logan, shocked that she would say something like that. "Well he was," argued Logan. "I thought you two had been going out for a while when I visited you in seventh grade."

"I think we should go," said Hector aloud, "seeing as you guys are sort of…busy. Logan, would you like to come with us?"

Logan nodded eagerly and followed the Electric Company towards the Electric Diner. She and Lisa quickly engaged in conversation about the next story, and Hector seemed to take a great interest in it. Francine said that she had better be going as well, and dragged Gilda off to their apartment building. Manny, Danny, and Annie were the only ones left, but Manny left soon, for he claimed his mom was calling him. This just left an embarrassed Danny and a shocked Annie.

"Why did you want to delete those stories?" asked Danny, his eyes still not leaving the ground.

"I was embarrassed," Annie replied. "I was embarrassed that someone had figured out about my crush and was trying to hide the evidence."

At the sound of this, Danny's eyes instantly left the ground and settled on Annie. She looked up sheepishly at him. Danny smiled and held his arm out for her to take, as any gentleman would. Annie smiled back and accepted the escort offer. The two then took off, arm and arm, and walked towards the nearest smoothie shop.

* * *

**AW! My heart is melting with Danny/Annie cuteness! I'm sorry if you aren't a Danny/Annie shipper, but I quite like the pairing. Hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks for reading!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


End file.
